


capital letters

by IzzieBee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieBee/pseuds/IzzieBee
Summary: Sara is acting strange, and Ava doesn’t want to push… But...Or#DisasterBi and #UselessLesbian at it again.





	capital letters

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of plot and a bit of smut :)

Thing with Sara were going well. 

Sara was was smart and capable and surprisingly sweet (and a bit of a romantic, not that she would ever admit it), and all and all she could see herself building something with her, something real and lasting, (she spent way to much time thinking about that future, a future that included hunting down anachronisms in the Stone Age, but also Christmas’s at home with a cat and a real tree they picked out and decorated, together). 

It was great, it was good, it was just that...

They had been on seven dates now, and each time Sara kissed her goodnight, and ignored her increasingly not subtle invitations inside (she even asked about Sara’s room on the Waverider, one time). 

That was fine, she was all for taking it slow (even though that was becoming harder and harder, on her end at least), and consent was absolutely fucking necessary. 

Sara was sending kind of mixed messages about the whole thing. 

She was cagey about kissing, or even going, inside Ava’s apartment, or Sara’s room in the Waverider, but if they were in a doorway, or anywhere else they might get interrupted, all bets were off (she had to take a cold shower after their last date; not sure she had ever expected things to get that heated when literally anyone from Sara’s team could have wandered by). If Ava mentioned anything about going inside (even when she made it clear, they didn’t have to do anything but kiss, or talk or whatever Sara wanted) Sara would bolt. 

Everytime. 

It was getting to the point, where Ava’s was wondering if they were going to have to have a conversation about kinks, after they had one about sex (they whole in public thing was… intriguing, sure, but she kind of wanted Sara to herself first). 

She didn’t want to push; she so didn’t want to push. She liked Sara so, so much (the kind of like that had always gotten her in trouble, in the past, falling to quickly, but Ava wondered if it was stupid that this time felt wonderfully different, as well). She wanted to know if Sara felt the same way about Ava, that she felt about her. If Sara wanted to wait to have sex or didn’t want to have sex at all, that would be fine (she would save money taking more cold showers, so that was something), if she would just talk to Ava about it.

Ava had tried to bring it up, but everytime she did Sara would get more and more evasive, changing the subject, with increasingly random sequiturs. 

She guessed she would just have to keep trying, (Sara was worth it, she was so, so worth it). 

Tonight had gone better than it had been going. 

Ava made dinner for Sara at her apartment, (she figured that it would be easier to have the conversation that they needed to have if Rory didn’t wander in with a six pack and just kind of loitering by them for a half hour, like the last time they had a date on the Waverider). 

She chopped vegetables, while Sara teased about being a ‘good provider’, her glass of wine in hand. Ava was able to keep Sara talking, and laughing, and all in all not freaking out for about two hours, (they mostly talked, on Ava’s couch, inching closer and closer together). 

Then Sara noticed the time. 

“I should get going,” Sara looked almost sad, which Ava didn’t understand. What was keeping Sara from staying? It sure as hell wasn’t Ava.

“You don’t have too…” Sara didn’t move from her end of the couch, if anything she shifted away slightly, but Ava was certain if she made any sudden movements, she would flee.

When did dating Sara become like encountering a deer while hiking? 

“Well I…” Sara’s eyes were huge, and Ava could see from here the purplish red from the wine on her bottom lip; her hair was loose around her shoulders, and Ava wanted to reach out and run her hands through it, she wanted to rub away the stain on her lip, and then see if her mouth still tasted like wine. 

She kept her distance though, if anything, she backed away. 

“You can sleep on the couch,” Ava said, “Or I can, and you can take my room, if that’s what your worrying about. Zari told me you gave the rest of the team the night off; she seemed really excited about it. We are starting to become friends, or at least friendly-”

Great, now Ava was the one who was acting all squirrely. 

“It’s better if I go…” Sara wouldn’t meet Ava’s eye.

“Why?” Ava didn’t mean to be so blunt, but at this point, maybe blunt was the only way this was going to work. 

“No reason,” Sara said, completely unconvincingly.

“Sara,” Ava said, “I think we should talk.”

“That doesn’t sound good-” Sara was shifting in a way, that Ava was 90 percent sure meant she was going to run out of her door and back to the safety of the Waverider (probably avoiding Ava’s calls for a couple of days.) 

Well shit, she was going to have to make this fast. 

“Is there a reason you don’t want to stay,” Ava said carefully, “Or me to stay the night on the Waverider; it’s fine that you want to wait, I just want to be on the same page.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Sara didn’t say it unkindly, but she wouldn’t meet Ava’s eye either. This was something Ava did, answered questions with questions, maybe this whole thing was karmic payback. She wouldn’t be psyched about that, but she would respect it. 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Ava shifted in her seat, “If it’s sex… We can just take that off the table, I just… I like spending time with you.”

“I like spending time with you too.” Sara voice was so quiet, Ava almost didn’t hear what she said. 

“Okay,” Ava smiled, and she wished that Sara would just meet her eyes. 

“It’s not…” Sara murmured, “I dont know how…”

“What is it?”

“Things will… escalate,” Sara said, “If I stay.”

Ava’s heart skipped a beat, and then her stomach dropped uncomfortably. 

Sara didn’t think-

“I would never do anything you were not comfortable with, Sara.”

Had she made Sara uncomfortable, she didn’t know how she would deal if Sara thought she would… Well fuck. 

“God,” Sara shook her head, “I know that. I would be the one...”

“The one to do what?” Ava’s head was starting to spin. 

“You make me nervous,” Sara said quietly.

“How is that possible?” Ava laughed, it was like air being let out of balloon ; Sara had been with the Queen of France, the Green Arrow, and she was pretty sure at least half the town of Salem and she was just… “I am just… I am just me.”

“Exactly,” Sara wouldn’t meet her eye and instead was playing with the armrest next to her. 

“Sara,” Ava said, “I need you to fill me in. I still don’t understand-”

“I am not used to…” Sara sighed, “It’s been a long time since… You could break my heart and it scares the shit out of me.”

Sara finally looked at Ava, and her eye’s, the pretty blue glass color, had always had so much fire behind them, sometimes laughter too, but they had never been anything but alive. Now, they seemed-

Ava honestly couldn’t find the words to describe them; it was unnerving, and if that was how Ava felt then-

“You’re used to being the one to leave…” Ava said, realization hit her, “If we spend the night I could be the one to leave, you.”

“Yah,” Sara said, as her teeth worried her bottom lip, “That about covers it.”

“Well,” Ava leaned over and tucked a bit of Sara’s hair behind her ear; Sara’s leaned into it, and her heart soared,“I have gotten my heart broken a half dozen times in a half a dozen ways. Sometimes it was worth it, sometimes it wasn’t; but you… You are worth it.”

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” Sara’s voice got low; Ava had seen Sara take down entire hoards of warriors, beat some of the best warriors throughout time in hand to hand combat, and fearlessly comb and her team, her Legends, into certain death. She had never seen Sara look this vulnerable. 

“I am crazy about you, Sara,” Ava’s voiced cracked as she said it, and she wished Sara could read her mind in this moment, because it was screaming:

It’s true

It’s true

It’s-

“I am crazy about you, too,” Sara looked at her through her eyelashes, and her eye’s had a fire in them once more (not unlike those dragged out moment’s in the doorway, on the Waverider), She was so, so beautiful. 

“Yah?” Now it was Ava’s turn; her voice was so soft, that she didn’t really recognize it as her own voice.

“Yah.” Sara nodded. 

“Crazy being the optimal word,” Ava teased, hoping to cut the tension. 

Sara grinned, and Ava let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. 

“Oh shut up.”

“No,” Ava looked down, “If I keep you talking, I keep you from running.”

“Is that so?” Sara was smiling, not unkindly, when she looked uo. 

“It is.”

“You may be right about that.”

“It happens occasionally,” Ava tossed some of her hair back over her shoulder. 

“I’m worried everything is going to end if I,” Sara paused, “If, I stay the night?”

“Stay the night, huh?” 

“Aves,” Sara warned. 

“Sorry,” Ava put her hands up, signaling defeat, “Too soon. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sara reached out her hand and grabbed Ava’s, holding it on her lap.

“It won’t” Ava tried to find her words, “If we end, that’s not going to be why.”

“How can you be sure?” Sara wasn’t looking at her, and instead was playing with Ava’s hand, lacing and replacing their fingers together. 

“Because it is going to take a lot more to get rid of me.”

“Yah?” Sara looked up. 

“Yes,” Ava said, “Crazy about you, remember?”

“Oh,” Sara smiled, “Right.”

Sara scooted a bit closer.

“If I kissed you...” Sara started and then she bit her lip, and Ava wanted to bite that lip for her. 

“I would so,” Ava took a shaky breath, “be okay with that.”

“Good,” Ava’s not sure who kissed who first, and honestly she didn’t really care, because soon Sara was climbing into her lap.

“Is this okay?” Sara whispered, hovering above Ava. 

“Yes,” the s at the end of her affirmation was drawn out into a hiss, as the girl on her lap adjusted herself.

“Tell me,” Sara murmured, “If you don’t like-”

“There you go,” Ava shook her head, suppressing a laugh. 

“What?” Sara looked confused. 

“Stealing all of my lines.” Sara rolled her eyes at that, before bringing Ava up for another kiss. 

They kissed, their on the couch for what seemed like hours (and probably were just minutes), all tongue and teeth, and fighting and falling, and before long, Ava was out of breath. 

“My room is back there,” Ava gasped, into Sara’s neck in between bites, “Just so you know.” 

“That right?” Sara smirked, because of course she did. 

“Mhhm.” Usually Ava would have teased right back, but she didn’t really trust her voice right that moment.  
Sara grabbed Ava’s hand in her, dragging her toward the hall. 

They made their way back to Ava’s room, clothes discarded along the way, and pit stops made along the way to slam each other (gently, of course) and kiss (not so gently) against the walls. Every new kiss was better than the last, the hands wandering were a freaking revelation and every bit of skin revealed was a discovery. Ava wanted to map every bit of Sara’s body, remember every moment. 

She almost wanted to giggle, she hadn’t giggled since she was fifteen (and even then she didn’t want to be the girl who giggled). 

Finally Ava had Sara where she had wanted her for so long, half dressed, smiling on her bed, taking off her leggings as she did, leaving her in a lacy bralette and her underwear. The lighting in this room was brighter than the hall and Ava could see all the scars littering Sara’s perfect body. Scars from bullets and swords and knives; they were the receipts from so much violence, and Ava knew, intellectually, she shouldn’t be so surprised. Hell Ava had a lot of her own, but this, it hurt in a way she didn’t know how to face. 

Ava’s face fell, and Sara’s did in turn. 

Fuck. 

“What’s-” Sara looked down, confused, “Oh, the scars.”

“I’m sorry,” Ava said, kissing Sara, leaning down and slotting herself between her legs hanging off the bed, “I’m such an idiot for staring.”

“It’s okay,” Sara shrugged, “I forget about them honestly.” 

“I want to rip apart everyone who did this to you,” Ava growled, “One by one.”

“Long list,” Sara said it like she was suppressing a smile, but sort of melancholy too. 

“I don’t care,” Ava held Sara’s face in her hands, and Sara just pulled her in closer. 

“You’re sweet,” Sara moved away, and Ava’s stomach clenched, but she was just moving down the bed.

“That so,” Ava whispered, as she climbed over Sara, kissing her way up her body, she felt her hands in her hair, not pulling, just raking through; Ava realized it was so Sara could see her face. 

“Yah,” Sara smiled, “I’ve decided to keep you.”

Ava kissed her stomach, right where her rib’s started and looked up, trying to read that smile. 

“Is that right?” If anyone else had said that, she would have rolled her eyes. Actually, 99 out of 100 scenarios of Sara saying that, she would have rolled her eyes. Sara was lying underneath her though, looking up at her with something akin to wonder, and it wasn’t patronizing or over the top or silly… It was just lovely. Just really really lovely. 

“Yep,” Sara made the ‘p’ at the end pop and it almost made her giggle. 

“Let me take care of you,” Ava said, her arms tracing up and down her sides, figuring if she couldn”t be painfully now, when could she be?

“You don’t have too,” Sara said, and Ava saw the cogs working in her head, seeing how quickly she could get Ava on her back; as sexy as that was, Ava had other plans. 

“I want to,” Ava grinned, making her way up her body, her arms bracketing Sara’s head, there lip’s inches apart, “Don’t worry, I don’t think your a pillow princess-”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Sara tried to say it seriously, but she couldn’t keep her own smile off her face. 

Yah, Ava was pretty sure that wasn’t a insult you could lob at either of them (they had hardly done anything but kiss, and she knew that). 

“I’m sorry,” Ava bit at the place that Sara’s neck became her shoulder, “Let me make it up to you?”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Sara murmured, “But I would like that. You next though.”

“Aye, aye captain-”

“Seriously,” Sara sighed, shaking her head. 

“Last one,” Ava murmured, “Promise.” 

“Like I believe you-” Sara sat up slightly, taking off her bralette as she did. Ava still had on her jeans and bra, and now Sara was nearly naked-

“God,” Ava interrupted, without really meaning too,“Your gorgeous.”

“Look who's talking,” Sara blushed, and she was cute. Really really cute, but she don’t think she would ever use that particular descriptor out loud. 

“Exactly,” Ava said, “I am currently in the best position, to call you gorgeous. And you are, by the way. I should tell you all the time, actually.” 

“Your ridiculous,” Sara didn’t seem to mad about it. 

“Maybe,” Ava grinned, “What do you want me to do to you?” 

Ava had some idea’s that’s for damn sure. 

“Whatever-” Sara started, her blush not just on her cheeks, but down her neck too. 

“I want you to tell me.” Ava insisted, as she bent down, and brushed her thumb against Sara’s nipple. 

“Oh my god,” Sara’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“Not my name,” Ava said, “I’ll need you to be more specific.”

“Mouth,” Sara said, “Please.”

Ava grinned.

“Here?” She kissed down her neck, and chest, keeping her thumb, brushing back and forth. 

“Yes.” Sara hissed, “but also-”

“Mhmm?” Ava prompted, after Sara went silent again. 

“You know where!” Sara was getting frustrated, and Ava shouldn’t have been taking so much pleasure in it, Ava ran her fingers up and down Sara’s body. “Fuck.”

“Not a place-”

“Just put your mouth on me!” Sara said, her voice an octave higher than usual, “And no more teasing me-”

“Close enough,” Ava said.

Sara’s hands weaved into her hair, as she traveled down, slipping her underwear down as she went, Sara kicking them off and away. 

Ava kissed the inside of Sara’s thighs, worrying marks there that Sara would feel for at least a couple of days (Ava wasn’t possessive, as a person, but even she had her moments). Ava felt an insistent tug and she immediately realized what Sara wanted her to do. 

Ava wasn’t inclined to disappoint. 

She moved her mouth up, and up, and Sara was making small little noises, and she could see the muscles in her stomach (that were unreal, by the way), clench and unclench, every time I did something new. 

Every time she used her tongue, every time she sucked her clit just a little, how when she used her finger’s too, Sara arched half off the bed. 

This was addicting, she could do this forever. Ava let her hands run wild, tracing patterns on Sara’s thighs, to her ass to grab, up her body, feeling the ridges of her stomach. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sara said, “I almost came just from kissing you in the doorway last time, fuck-”

Ava let out a groan, she didn’t think the place between her legs would ache anymore, but it did. 

“What did you do,” Ava said into her skin, her thumb on her clit, “When I left-”

“I-”

“Yes?” Ava replaced her thumb with her mouth, and Sara’s hand’s tightened in her hair. 

“Fuck,” Sara moaned, “I touched myself, I made myself come over and over.”

“What did you think about?” Ava looked up at Sara, whose eyes were hooded, bottom lip between her teeth, her chest moving up and down. 

Fucking gorgeous. 

“You,” Sara whimpered, “you-”

Ava sucked even harder, and she heard Sara suppress a scream. 

“Ava….Fuck....Yes…” Sara kept up a running commentary that Ava very much enjoyed, but nothing could top- “I am about to-”

Ava looked up just in time to see Sara’s head thrown back, to hear that low moan, and to feel, Sara’s body tense and then relax. 

Sara’s eyes were closed as she rode out the rest, but she kept her hands in her hair, and Ava quickly realized, as she kissed her hip, that she was being pulled up.

Ava just made Sara Lance come, she just wanted to do it again, but Sara had other plans. 

Sara kissed her long and hard, and soon she was straddling Ava, in all her naked glory. 

“Okay,” Sara grinned, as Ava leaned up, to get rid of her bra, “What do you want?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Ava tried to keep her voice disinterested, even as Sara moved down her body, unbuttoning her jeans, and sliding then down her legs (with some effort, which would have been funny, if she was not so impossibly turned on). 

“I thought you said no more teasing,” Ava gasped, as Sara started kissing up her body, her fingers worrying the side’s of her underwear, but not making any move that would allow for any relief. 

“No more teasing me,” Sara looked remarkably like the Cheshire Cat, grinning up between her legs (but also like the sexiest thing she had ever seen, so there was that), “I said nothing about teasing you.”

“Tease is right-” Ava snarked

“You haven’t answered,” Sara’s voice floated in and out, slightly sing song. 

“Hands, mouth, whatever-”

“I can work with that,” Sara bit at the inside of her thigh, and there was no explainable way for why that felt so good. 

“Oh can you,” Ava tried to tease, but then Ava kissed her, right where she needed, but still covered in cotton, and she was so close she could taste it; she is pretty sure if Sara breathed on her the right way she would come, “Oh my god.”

“Not my name,” Sara echoed with a grin, “I can and I will.” 

She was right… Several times...

\----

They probably would have woke up earlier, but the sun didn’t shine through the blinds on her bedroom window, like they usually did, instead it was still dark out. They were completely and wonderfully surrounded by the sound of rain thrumming against the roof. 

Ava loved lazy, rainy days; she always had. Throwing on cozy sweaters and socks, lighting a fire (her apartment actually had one, it was what finally made her decide to sign the lease), drinking tea and reading or watching an old movie, under throw blankets. 

The absolute best day’s thought, were when she woke up with a warm, naked woman curled up on top of her.

Like today. 

Ava’s arms immediately went to wrap around Sara a little more securely, around her middle, stroking her back, up and down as she went. She felt the warm thrum, the quiet ache from there activities from the night before, thrumming through her body. Part of her wanted to slip into the bathroom at catalogue all the marks Sara left, the bruises, the bite marks, the scratches. She wanted to see how she was changed, physical evidence of how she was different now than she was before. 

Nothing could make her leave this bed, this moment though, not when Sara was here, warm and safe. 

She felt Sara stir against her, and to her delight, instead of starting to move up and away from Ava, she burrowed deeper into her chest.

“Good morning,” Ava said, trying to keep her voice low.

Sara made a sound that Ava supposed was supposed to be a response. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Ava whispered, “I hope I didn’t wake you-”

“I never sleep this good,” Sara murmured against her skin.

“Oh,” Ava’s heart started, “That’s good.”

“Mhhm.” Sara agreed, and Ava felt a little puff of air, as she sighed.

She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but she had to know… They hadn’t talked about it last night, after the many, many orgasms. They just kind of tumbled into bed, and fucked each other’s brains out, and fell asleep tangled up together. That was great (it was so fucking great), but they didn’t… talk about how they felt, after. 

What if Sara changed her mind? What if she was still scared, what if she bolted? What if that was the last time Ava will ever have Sara in her bed, in her arms? What it-?

“Do you regret this?” Ava hated the worry that crept into her voice but, she had to know. She would go crazy if she didn’t. 

Sara shook her head into Ava’s collarbone, while she mumbled “No,” her hair tickling her, causing Ava to let out a breathless laugh.

“Is that so,” Ava let out a breath, and her body visibly relaxed, she hopped Sara didn’t notice (she was 99% sure she did).

Sara nodded, her eyes still scrunched closed.

“Someone’s still sleepy-”

“Your warm and this bed is warm,” Sara mumbled, “I am never leaving. Ever.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ava smiled, one hand venturing from Sara’s waist, to play with her hair, tangled and soft around her face, “Sounds pretty much perfect.”

“Perfect,” Sara murmured, shifting even closer to Ava, warm skin on warm skin, “There you go again, stealing my lines.”

Ava kissed Sara’s forehead, and they both fell back into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think!!!!!!!!


End file.
